


Dean Has A Fetish

by mahbbys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (really. there's not already a tag for hickeys?), Alternate Universe, Castiel is a Tease, Could Be Canon, Dean has a kink, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fetish, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Horny Dean, I don't think this really has a plot exactly?, I have a headache and its making me sad and grumpy, I wonder if anyone reads all of my tags, Implied Erections, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing, Necks, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tags Are Fun, Tumblr, Unbeta'd, Wordcount: 500-1.000, also, but - Freeform, geeky comic book references, like maybe post-canon, maybe Cas'/Misha's neck will ease my pain, neck kink, oh!, these two fall in love in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a very specific fetish and Cas is more than happy to indulge him.</p><p> </p><p>**Originally posted to my Tumblr, but I decided to share it here as well. Apologies if you've already read it.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Has A Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.

 

Dean has a fetish.  
  
In the grand scheme of things, he supposes it could be worse. There are plenty of fetishes out there that are much odder. And, while he’s one to let others do whatever they want in the bedroom, there are plenty that toe the line of disgusting way more than his does.  
  
Still, it’s a little weird having such a specific thing get him off.  
  
Not that his boyfriend minds. Hell, Cas thinks it’s the best thing to have ever happened. He’s practically gone Lex Luthor, knowing that he has Dean’s Kryptonite in his arsenal. The sweet, wonderful man that Dean fell for had a darker, hidden side that Dean had known nothing about until he’d confessed his own secret.  
  
Not that he’d needed to confess. Not really. Cas had figured it out pretty easily. It would have been kind of weird if he hadn’t honestly. There are only so many times your boyfriend can practically worship your neck without you noticing something is up.  
  
Dean can’t help it. It all started one day when he was feeling especially frisky. He’d backed Cas up against a wall, and grabbed a handful of that dark, soft hair. He’d pulled Cas’ head back to bite at his neck and it just…did something for him. He licked at Cas’ adam’s apple, and the salty taste had overwhelmed him. He’d been jonesing for it ever since.  
  
Something about licking that little space beneath Cas’ stubbled chin, above that fucking collarbone that was always exposed because Cas refused to button his top button. Knowing it was somewhere that no one else got to touch. Somewhere vulnerable and tasty and sexy as hell.  
  
Cas will make this guttural sound sometimes when Dean is licking and nipping and kissing. God, it’s intoxicating. Dean will trail his tongue along that wrinkle across Cas’ throat, then lick up from Cas’ collarbone to his chin and Cas will shudder. Dean can smell Cas’ cologne mixing with his musky sweat and it drives him crazy. He’d gotten so excited one night that Cas had to wear his jacket with the collar popped for a week anytime they left the house, in order to cover the marks.  
  
Cas used it against Dean now, though. In sultry, teasing, completely unfair ways. He’d trail his fingers along that tendon that ran up his neck while they were having drinks with friends, watching Dean’s reaction as he did. He’d lightly palm at the scruff along the bottom of his chin, sighing with his eyes half closed.  
  
Hell, he’d even purposefully bought a Henley that wouldn’t stay buttoned, as it was too tight at the collar. Whenever Cas wore it, Dean knew he was going to be a writhing, whimpering mess by the end of the night. The Henley had begun signaling the use of bondage tape later in the evening and Dean now practically gets a hard-on just from seeing the damn thing hanging up in their closet.  
  
He is completely at Cas’ mercy. It’s worse than last year when Cas discovered he had a thing for accents and had perfected a few key phrases in Spanish and French. Dean had discovered Cas’ interest in voyeurism, though, and had leveled the playing field by leaving the bathroom door open whenever he showered. That’s what Dean needs again. To level the playing field.  
  
He’s sitting at the bar, across from his boyfriend and surrounded by their friends, trying to think of ways to do just that when Cas starts his teasing. He rolls his shoulders and turns his neck this way and that. Runs his hand around the tense muscles and groans. Dean’s already half gone when Cas pins him in that blue-eyed gaze. Innocently, he asks in a low voice, “Would you mind giving me a neck rub when we get home, baby?” The smirk is almost imperceptible. “I’m a little stiff.”  
  
Dean licks his lips and swallows dryly. All he can do is nod and shift in his seat.”

**Author's Note:**

> So after making photo collages for a couple fics, I took to making little photo prompts to try and break out of a rut. I made this one little collage (pictured) and then wound up almost immediately banging (heh) out this little ficlet and posting to Tumblr. Decided I may as well share it here, too. Hope you liked it!
> 
> (I seem to be posting a lot of smutless, but somehow sexual things. Hmm. I'll have to remedy that soon with some good old fashioned porn. ;D)


End file.
